Selfish
by SkinnyCow
Summary: Kaoru was sick of hearing Hikaru always talking about freaking Haruhi all the time. They had the same body almost. They both didn't have boobs, so why did he like her? Well, he'd show him! He's in for quite the surprise... Yaoi HIKAKAO slight crossdress


Alrighty! My 2nd story already! YEAH! Anyways I hope I do justice for this, I think the ending for the lemon is the same as my first story so sorry or whatever but uhhh, feedback?

Enjoy reading it I guess, tell me how i do and stuff!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that may be used in this story. T^T**

**HIKARU x KAORU**

* * *

It was an early morning. Sunshine peeked through shut blinds and tightly closed curtains, straight into the face of a certain twin. The young teen groaned slightly at the harsh rays glaring in his eyes. They slit open with gold glimpsing through. He turned his head away from the light to come face to face with his look-a-like. A small smile briefly flitted over his face.

"Hikaru…"

Said boy's eye twitched at his name. "Wake up. It's time for school."

Hikaru groaned softly. It sent a jolt down the younger one's spine. He cursed; he couldn't get hard now! Grabbing his brother's shoulder, he shook him firmly, "Wake up."

An identical pair of molten gold opened, peering at his little brother. "What the hell, Kaoru?"

"We have school, remember?"

Hikaru grunted and sat up, running a hand through his messy peach hair. Kaoru couldn't help but stare as his brother got up, those slight muscles rippling under that delicious skin. He really shouldn't think of his brother—his _twin_ brother—in that way but _god_… he couldn't help it. He just wanted to lick that body all over, rake his nails down his back and grabbed that hot, tight—yeah, thinking of something else now.

"Kaoru, get up. We don't have all day." Hikaru smirked as his little brother blushed and looked away. Kaoru was just too cute.

They got ready silently at first but the older teen broke the quiet, "So what are we gonna do with Haruhi today? It's always fun to tease her. Our toy is so funny. You know, the other day…"

Kaoru went to the connected bathroom to brush his teeth. He scowled angrily at his reflection in the mirror, mouthing 'Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi!' That's all his brother ever talked about: Haruhi. And she didn't even like him!

Why was he so attached to her? What did she have that he didn't? Sure, he had some extra meat between his legs but that's it. She didn't have boobs and he didn't have them either; they were both flat-chested. She even looked like a boy!

If Hikaru had a thing for cross-dressing, he could do it.

Kaoru spit into the sink and rinsed his mouth of toothpaste. Hikaru's voice never once paused in his talking about 'their toy.' Hmph. More like _his_ toy by the way he spoke about her. How infuriating.

He walked back into the bedroom to see his brother buttoning his shirt crookedly. Walking over, he gently nudging the other pair of hands away and gradually reopened the crisp, white shirt button by effing button. It was damn torture. He could feel as those golden eyes similar to his own trailed all over his face. His cheeks took a red tinge when he glanced up and met an intense gaze.

The youngest twin concentrated to the matter at hand. Once the shirt was completely undone, he straightened it out, aligning the holes with the corresponding buttons. Hikaru's breath hitched as a hand lightly grazed over a perked nipple. Their gazes met again.

"Sorry." Kaoru whispered.

"I-It's okay." Quickly, Kaoru finished his task and took a step back and mumbled, "I'll be downstairs."

The eldest nodded dizzily. They had only been so close for a minute maybe, but their touches were electrifying. God, his little brother probably wasn't even aware of what he was doing. He looked so hot with those shy eyes and blushing cheeks.

His hair stood on end every time those small hands grazed his skin. And when a hand lightly passed over one his nipples he just wanted jump that oblivious little brother of his.

Too bad that would never happen, unless he wanted to ruin their close relationship. Kaoru was delicate; he needed to be handled with care. If Hikaru wasn't around, his little brother most likely wouldn't even be innocent anymore! No one had better take his innocence either; it was meant for Hikaru and only him otherwise there'd be a bloodbath. As soon as he was taken the first time, he will be taken again and again and if anyone was lucky enough to see then good for them. Just thinking about it made his cock hard and ooze with pre-cum.

He stood there in the middle of his room with his hands in his pants when a horn honked outside. "Hikaru! It's time to—eh?"

Kaoru came in the room to get his brother for school but seeing him doing uh… private things shocked him. And excited him.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru quickly snatched his hands from inside his pants, "This is not what it looks like! I was tucking in my shirt!"

The youngest twin glanced to see if what his brother said was true; it was not. "Whatever! I don't care!" With a slam, Kaoru left the room. He leaned against the door as his cheeks flushed, pants tented in arousal of seeing his brother in such a way.

'_I wonder what he was thinking about…'_

Inside their room, Hikaru sighed, "Fuck. Now what'll he think?" He finished dressing in the uniform for school and met up with his brother in the limo waiting for him outside.

It was awkwardly silent. The driver worried that the two brothers were in another one of their rare fights. Although in that situation they rode in different limos.

When they arrived to school it was as if the incident never happened. As soon as they climbed out of the vehicle their hands latched together, like when they were children. While walking to class, Hikaru thought of ways to get Kaoru to jumpstart the step up in their relationship.

He wasn't stupid.

Hikaru knew they were too touchy-feely with each other for their relationship to be considered purely brotherly. Kaoru never said no or stop, so he must feel something for him too. Now, how to get Kaoru to start their future relationship?

Hmm… Aha!

He chuckled which caused his twin to look at him strangely. The idea was so simple, it was ridiculous.

Hikaru was acting really weird today. After the brief episode of insanity this morning he hasn't talked to poor Kaoru at all!—Only to _Haruhi._ She's really was starting to be a thorn in his side.

Why was she getting in the way? She wasn't so special. Haruhi looked like a boy, so if Hikaru batted for the other team then why doesn't he pick the willing? Like who? Like Kaoru, duh. It was obvious Hikaru had a weird kink now and his twin could definitely fulfill it. Time to go to the office.

It was lunchtime now. So Kaoru headed on his way to the principle's room. He knew the principle personally, not that well but enough to ask for a favor without feeling bad.

He knocked quietly on the giant wooden door with the secretary shooting him the evil eye. Her mouth opened, probably to tell him to leave. When a resounding voice boomed, "Come in!"

A bit intimidated, Kaoru opened the heavy wooden door and quietly stepped in. "Kaoru?"

The sound of his name made Kaoru look at the man with wide eyes. He got his name right! "Or Hikaru?"

Maybe not.

"Uh, Kaoru."

"Well, Kaoru what can I do for you?"

"I need a favor…"

"Yes?"

"I need another uniform. I've got a, uh… rash! And the constricting material of pants make it worse." Kaoru gave a shaky smile to the shocked man. "Suoh-san, I need a dress."

"Well, I'll see what I can do."

The door creaked open slowly and yellow was the first thing to see. A body walked out from behind the door and Kaoru heard a gasp. He looked over to the gaping secretary and winked at her. As he walked back to class so many people turned to stare at him more than usual. He was wearing the girls' uniform. Why were they staring? It was none of their business anyways. They were just jealous because he looked good.

He stopped his second year sempai walking past him. "Excuse me, but do you know what time it is?"

His sempai gave Kaoru a weird look, "Uh, yeah, it's like five 'til two."

"Thanks." Kaoru gave the guy a slight smile. The stranger stared at him with a blush. "What?"

"N-Nothing." The twin stared at him scampering off to wherever.

Kaoru just shrugged. "I'm going to be late. Kyouya's going to kill me!"

People that stared after him looked on incredulously as he picked up the bottom of his dress to show his sneakers and ran off in the direction of the Host Club room. He kind of wanted to flick them off then they'd have something to stare at.

The stairs loomed over him up ahead and poor Kaoru dreaded having to run up those bloody architecture feats of doom. He scowled, "Why me?" He hesitated for a second at the first step and sighed in defeat. His chest heaved for breath by the time he reached the top. Kaoru just wanted to flop to the floor and take a nap. But that wasn't an option. _'Do we have escalators or elevators?'_

"Gah! I'm so screwed." He ran to the doors and pulled them open to be greeted by a bright, blinding light, rose petals and a chorus of "Welcome!"

A synchronized gasp rang in his ears. _'Dammit, I didn't think this dress thing through.' _

"Kaoru?" Shock and awe, that's what ran through Hikaru's mind. His little brother was cute in a dress. Even though they looked alike, he was pretty sure he wouldn't look as _ravishing_.

At the sound of his name Kaoru began to turn pink. Haruhi spoke up, "Kaoru, why are you wearing the girl's uniform?"

"No reason." He glanced at Hikaru through his pale lashes and gave a shy smile when their eyes met. Both of their hearts thudded in their chests.

"Let's go see if we have a uniform in the back," Hikaru never looked away from his brother. He held out his hand and waited for his twin to grab it so that they could walk to the back hand-in-hand. Kaoru blushed and they left together. The rest of the Host Club just stared after them strangely.

Honey spoke up, "Kao-chan is so pretty…" The other hosts could only nod.

The brothers stood in the back, staring at each other until Hikaru told his little brother, "I'll go find you a uniform."

Kaoru looked him in the eye, "N-No… Hikaru, I'm okay like this…"

The older boy scowled, "It's not okay! I don't want—" he cut himself off, eyes narrowing at the marble tiled floor. It was awkwardly quiet. He turned around to roughly push away the other clothes in search of a boy's uniform.

"What don't you want, Hikaru?"

"Nothing! Just leave it alone."

Kaoru's eyes had that burning, prickly sensation at the back of his eyes and his brows furrowed angrily. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, you idiot! Why would I be mad at you?" Hikaru kept shuffling around without pause.

"Because you won't look at me!" Kaoru gasped, his hands twitching up as if to cover his mouth to take back the outburst. He hadn't meant to yell. All his pent-up emotions just bombarded him all at once.

Hikaru looked at him. Surprise showed on his face. His little brother stared to the side and mumbled a little. Identical gold eyes blinked in sync with each other as the older twin quickly walked to Kaoru and took the similar face into his hands. "I'm always looking at you, Kaoru. You may not notice but all I see is you."

"Seriously? What about Haruhi, you always talk about her." Their mouths both quirked into similar smirks.

" 'Course, stupid. I always talk about you with everyone else. I can't talk about you with you" His smirk widened.

"Hey, I'm not stupid. Well, talk about something else, I hate it, makes me jealous." Kaoru frowned.

"Sure, whatever. Stupid." They grinned at each other with their foreheads pressed together. Hikaru began to rub their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. "Kaoru, is it… is it okay if I—nevermind."

"What is it?"

Hikaru looked down and back up into similar cat-like eyes. "Is it okay if I… kiss you?" A smile slid over Kaoru's face. Closing his eyes he breathed out, "Yeah."

Hesitatingly, they both moved forward. With their heads tilted, they stopped and looked at each other. "Ready?" the twins asked simultaneously. They gave a shaky sigh and nodded.

"Just kiss me already, Hikaru," Said brother frowned but it disappeared when their lips touched. Together, they moaned and pulled away at the intensity. "Hikaru, again. Do it again!"

Hikaru chuckled, "You're so needy, Kaoru."

Their lips molded together and moved against the other's. Kaoru opened his mouth and lapped at the other mouth to get his brother's tongue to plunder and play before they broke apart again. "Wait, Kaoru."

"What?"

"Let's go to the limo, the driver should be waiting for us now."

"Okay." The younger brother winked when Hikaru gave him a predatory look.

"Meet me there; I'll let everyone know we're leaving." Kaoru nodded and left with a sway in his hips. Hikaru stayed behind and watched that sinful body walk away. He needed to calm down; the rest of the club couldn't see him this way.

Once he was positive his little—big—problem was gone, he went to go tell the rest of the members that Kaoru wasn't feeling well. When asked why he stayed behind, Hikaru clammed up, saying nothing and hurriedly made his leave. He ran, kami knows he did, as fast as his long legs could take him. Without waiting for the chauffeur to open the door for him, he roughly jerked it open and desperately, slowly crawled into the limo.

"I'm wearing this-" Hikaru didn't bother letting him finish talking and sloppily kissed the mouth that was so identical to his own, not caring what their chauffeur witnessed. "Ahn, Hikaru, what about Shinji-san?"

"Who?" What. The. _Fuck?_ Why was Kaoru talking about another guy when Hikaru was trying sex him up? Something was definitely wrong with this picture.

Kaoru motioned with his head to the peeking, blushing driver. Oh, him. "Forget about him. Pay attention to me." Hikaru looked at their chauffeur, "Well? Drive around until we're done." He pressed the button above his head for the screen to come up between them. The last thing Shinji saw was a smirking Hikaru. The eldest twin knew their driver liked his little brother, Kaoru just couldn't see it.

He lightly traced the buttons on the other's back, "Let's take this off, shall we?"

"That's not fair. What about you?"

"I'll undress later."

Already the buttons were undone. Breathlessly, Kaoru ordered, "Kiss me again, Hikaru." Said twin slipped a hand down his brother's shoulder, pushing the dress down slowly as their mouths met in a frantic kiss, saliva gradually leaking down both of their chins.

Gold eyes fluttered open, "Kaoru, get up, so I can slide this off." Clumsily, they both worked on trying to remove the hideous yellow monstrosity—dress. Once it was off, Hikaru had his brother on his lap wearing a tight pair of boxer-briefs. "Can I touch you?" His lips grazed a bare throat and he gulped at the sight of forbidden skin.

"S-Sure." _'Yes! Yes! Do it!' _Clammy hands immediately latched on to his thin waist and softly trailed upward.

His thumbs traced around the perky nipples, "Here, too?" Hikaru looked up into his brother's flushed face. "Yeah…" Quickly, he pinched at them making Kaoru gasp. "They're so cute, all red and perky. I want a taste…"

"H-Hika—no!" The older brother leaned forward to boldly lick at one. "This is—ngh, embarrassing!"

As he nibbled and sucked on the hard peak, his thumb leisurely circled the neglected one, "I want to give you a mark here."

Kaoru could only moan and hold on to Hikaru's already messed up hair. _'Bastard.' _When he noticed his raw nipple wasn't being abused anymore he looked at the other's evil, lusting eyes. "What?"

"Lay on the floor."

The younger teen frowned and sat back, "Why?"

"I want to touch you even more."

"Oh." That made sense. A smirk made its way to Kaoru's face as he thought of what was to come. Slowly—much slower than Hikaru would've liked—Kaoru moved to the limo floor and laid on his back, spreading his legs widely so that the tent in his underwear was clearly visible. "Like this?" The older teen moved in between those smooth legs and put his hands on boney hips, "Perfect."

Before he could pull down the pair on briefs a hand similar to his pushed at his chest, "Wait, you're still dressed and I've barely got anything on."

"I know." Both of their eyebrows rose.

"So…" _'Idiot.'_

"So?" _'God, I'm so horny.'_

"Aren't you going to take your clothes off?" Kaoru sighed.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes!" _'How else were you going to fuck me?' _

Hikaru gave an arrogant smirk to his little brother who just huffed in annoyance. His own hands reached for the buttons and pushed off his blazer and shirt all in one go. He didn't look up but he knew that Kaoru was staring. Another pair of hands fingered the clasp on his slacks. Their eyes met for a brief moment and suddenly they both tried to rip the snug pants off.

"Hurry, Hikaru, take them off."

"Take off your underwear too." The younger twin nodded with a blush and struggled to take the briefs off with his brother leaning over him. In seconds, they were both bared to each other's heated gazes. Kaoru squirmed uncomfortably, his hands grasping nothing but air. He wished his brother would rub his hard cock up and down until he came all over—everywhere. His hips bucked up just at the thought of his brother touching him there.

"Don't go off dreaming," Hikaru said and slowly rubbed their already dripping, naked dicks together.

Kaoru gave a shaky breath at the feel of his brother's wet hard-on rubbing so hotly against him, "Ah, Hikaru… gi-give me more."

The eldest twin jerked his head in a nod, hips moving quicker as his hand pumped them faster, hand beginning to become sticky with pre-cum and sweat. "Suck on your fingers while I do this to you, Kaoru, imagine it being my cock. Do it."

Obediently, said teen licked and sucked on three of his digits greedily, watching Hikaru move against him. He could feel everything; the sinewy muscles rubbing on his chest, those legs moving back and forth, back and forth, saliva falling down his hand, the trail their pre-cum went as it leaked from their angry, red cocks. He was going to cum, "Mm, Hikaru, lift m-my legs up."

The other pair of eyes caught a peek of his little brother and nodded twice, "Kay." Hikaru stopped humping the other and gripped the back of Kaoru's knees, spreading his legs wide in a shameless display. Spit covered fingers moved down a slender body and towards that sweet little pink hole. "Don't go so slow, Kaoru!—my dick's about to fall off."

The younger twin bit his lip anxiously, digits resting against his entrance. "I can't, it's too weird."

Hikaru grinned excitedly, "That's okay; I'll handle it." He took the other's took the wet fingers and carefully inserted one himself and Kaoru made a sound of discomfort, "Your hole is so greedy!" Hikaru gave a delighted laugh and leaned down to his brother's ear, "I can't wait to just fuck you into the floor." He gave another chuckle, pumping the finger into that cute ass.

"Sh-Shut up! You're such an i-idiot."

He gasped as his twin fit in another one of his digits. "Do it quickly, Kaoru." Hikaru let go of his hand completely and sat back on the leather seats. Kaoru looked at him in shock as his fingers gradually began to slip out. Cold toes touched the back of his palm, foot roughly shoving the digits back in, "Correctly or I won't be so nice about it."

"What? I-I can't…"

The bare foot pushing the hand in deeper, "Sure you can. Just add the last finger."

Kaoru hissed as he carefully inserted the digit into his tight, little hole, "Look at me." Hikaru leaned forward, hand steadily stroking his dick, and watched eagerly as his brother started to fuck himself. "God, Kaoru, are you done yet?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Sit on my lap." He patted his leg. Kaoru crawled forward and nervously sat on his brother's naked thighs with his back to Hikaru's chest, hovering over the other's straining cock, it almost looked purple. He felt a heartbeat through his back and in sync with his own. Were they the same? Hikaru's dick throbbed against his back and he groaned knowing they would get to the best part soon. Finally, Hikaru would belong to him and no one else, not even that brother-stealer, Haruhi. "Come _on,_Hikaru."

The oldest twin shook his head, muttered a—"Whatever, shut up," and carefully lowered the willng, soft body onto his. Kaoru's tight opening slickly sucking in more and more of him. He moaned as the velvet heat seemed never ending. At last, once that hard cock was shoved in nice and deep, his brother lifted up and sank back down on his pulsing rod.

'_Th-This is g-good.' _"Ugh, H-Hikaru!" He looked down watching the glimpses of the other's wet dick shoving itself inside him. _'R-Really good.' _Urgently, he bounced up and down faster as Hikaru bucked up roughly, going in as deep as he could every time, "It's… so hot, Kaoru…"

Their hips thrusted against each frantically, "Faster! Faster, Ah!" Kaoru reached back for his brother's hair as his head lay back on a sweaty shoulder. His voice raised some octaves higher, "Ngha!" Hips bucked harshly against him, reaching deeper and deeper still, to the point it was painfully euphoric. "Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru!"

Said teen chuckled breathlessly, "Scream louder, Kaoru, so the whole world knows your mine." The older twin latched his teeth to the offered neck, gripping his brother's weeping erection and moved his hand up in time with his thrusts, thumbing the wet slit. He wanted to lick it.

Kaoru screamed; his body was overloaded with pleasure. He felt like an idiot, making so much noise that he couldn't even close his mouth while his brother only grunted quietly into his neck.

Another hand made its way to his nipples, begging for attention, and began to twist and pinch at them, "Hikaru, ngh, n-not mmah!"

He chuckled at having reduced cute, stubborn Kaoru to this wanton, sexy minx. "Relax. L-Let me have my, ugh, w-way with you." Feeling the walls start to clamp down on him more, his hips snapped against Kaoru's anus even faster. "Are y-you about to… come, Kaoru?"

The younger teen nodded frantically, "Yes, agh! Oh, _yes!_" Hikaru started pinching harder, hand pumping the sweet, wet cock, quicker. Kaoru fidgeted, his body wound up tight wanting to blow his load. He panted and moaned helplessly and held on harder to the hair in hand, pulling out a few hairs, "I-I'm, ah, ah!" His eyes shut tight, dick shooting jets of pearly cum onto the limo carpet.

"Alm-ost." Hikaru gave one last sharp thrust as he came and shot strings of his thick, gooey cum into that tight ass. He sighed, _'God, that was amazing.'_

Both teens panted and Kaoru felt where they were joined together. One of his fingers fit snugly inside his stretched hole beside Hikaru's softened cock. Cum leaked out heavily over his hand and he brought his hand up for a small lick; Hikaru watched his reaction with intense eyes. Kaoru's own eyes closed and he smiled—

"It's gross."

They gave each other a devilish smile and a too short kiss. "Let's hold hands." They spoke together with an even bigger grin and started to lie back on the limo seat one on top of the other. Ignoring, the feel of the other's skin and bare body against each other, they whispered cheesy words of love.

Suddenly, Kaoru deliberately rubbed himself against the one beneath him as he whispered hotly into his brother's ear, "Let's have another round, ne, Hikaru?" A hand ran down his neck, past pert nipples and twitching abdominals, straight to the hardening dick. Kaoru sat up, grinding on the other's erection, the hand swiftly worked on his needy cock, "You're not allowed to look at anyone else but me. Forget everyone, especially Haruhi." Hikaru laughed at his brother, "Sure, let's just have another go."

The limo driver, Shinji's shoulders hunched as heard a strangled—pleasured—scream from the back area, "_Hikaru!_"

* * *

So how was it? Bad? Good? Um please review and tell me what you think so I can get better!


End file.
